A Genius's Genius Cousin, Her Violent Sister, and A Vengeful Gnome
by GreatReader3
Summary: Christina Finley is seventeen when her parents die in a fire and custody over her and her 12 year sister, Amanda, is given to an uncle, Artemis Fowl the First, that she never knew she had. But this rich, new family of Christiania's is one that holds many secrets that she will figure out at any cost... Spoilers for books 1-8.
1. Prologue

**Hi! This is my first story on here so, I would be really happy if you review. Thanks! **

* * *

Artemis was pissed. Big time. Butler could tell by the way he was driving the plane. He was gripping the controls tightly and almost swerving at certain times.

"Is something wrong sir?" Butler asked. Artemis gripped the controls even tighter.

"Nothing, old friend. Why?" Artemis was talking like he was a robot. Like he was being controlled. He voice was strained and he was forcing a grin.

"You seem," Butler racked his brain for the right word. After 5 seconds work, he spoke again. "_Different._"

"Really. I didn't realize." Butler flinched slightly as Artemis swerved dangerously low.

"Oops! My bad." Something was up. Artemis Fowl the Second did not say oops. In fact, he never he even blamed himself.

* * *

Artemis was deep in thought. There were a few situations.

One: He couldn't contact Holly. His communicator wasn't working. Nothing was. Holly didn't even come to the surface and for some odd reason, he couldn't even get within 500 feet of a shuttle port. At first, he thought Holly was avoiding him and used No. 1 to plant a hex. He got over that one quickly. He thought maybe someone was planning revenge on her and the LEP, but the only living person he knew that would do that was Ark Sool, but he wasn't very smart.

Two: An aunt and uncle he never knew about had died in a mysterious fire that they were investigating for arson and he was picking up two cousins he never knew about. So much drama was in his life right now. Not that that's necessarily a new thing, but still. He would have to check out the arson investigation. He might be able to help. After all, he had read over 10 books about arson alone and over 20 with arson mentioned. Not to mention the Internet.

And to top it all off, Juliet and the twins had came as well. Oh joy! As he was about to have needed descended, he and Butler switched places quickly. No one needed to know about Artemis's, shall we say, unusual hobbies._ (wink, wink) _

* * *

**Well, that's my prologue! What do you think of it? Tell me, in your reviews! And it is my first story in general, seriously I wrote this first even on Artemis Fowl Confidential and I'm copying it directly from there, so please excuse any writing that doesn't flow. My later chapters will be much better! Also, I have 10 more chapters posted on AFC, if you want to check it out. Here's a link that will bring you straight to this story on there: **

** ?sid=2743&warning=3**

**So if you don't want to wait, I have a lot more posted there. Otherwise, since I already have 10 chapters written out, updates on this will be rather quick for a while, so you won't have to wait long for the next one. Umm, I think I've been keeping you busy for too long, so bye!**


	2. Death

**Hi! I'm back! To answer your question, shep114, it is a different website that features just Artemis Fowl stuff, including fanfiction. Just type in artemis dash fowl dot com and it should bring you there. **

* * *

I, Christina Finley cried at the burnt home. My burnt home. I let the tears fall down her face silently. I needed to be strong, I knew I did. I needed to be strong for Amanda, who was only 12, for my new life and most of all, my parents who had died in that fire. The police had ruled it arson.

Who ever fuckin did this better fuckin watch out, I thought. Chrissy wasn't coming after them. Christina Finley was. Not the sweet, beautiful, loving Chrissy. The hardcore, parentless, mad Christina.

I let herself be weak for a second though. The sad, parentless orphan, Chrissy. A second. Then the horn honked and she stepped into the police car to the reading of my parents will.

* * *

I was officially confused. Who the _hell_ was this uncle of mine that I was being left to. Last time I checked, I had no family and now I was being left to my uncle, Artemis Fowl the First. The first. That means there is a second. Which means I had a cousin. I could tell that Amanda was as equally confused as well.

A man about 50 years old stood up to his full height. He was about 6 1/2 feet tall and extremely burly. A boy about 16 years old stood up next to him. The boy was vampire pale and had short, straight, raven hair. He was wearing sunglasses, so try as I might, I could not figure out his eye color.

"Let's go Butler. I can not stand another minute in this blasted sun," the boy said walking down the aisle.

"You do now we're inside right?" Amanda. I sighed.

"Amanda."

"What? It was a question." She was never polite.

"My name is Artemis Fowl the Second. I will be escorting you to our plane now." Man. This kid was really good at ignoring annoying people, coughAmandacough. We followed Artemis to a limo outside and the older man took our bags, well, a bag each. What was left of our possessions.

"Butler." Soo. That was a random name. Probably his last name. His voice was low and his tone was serious.

"Amanda." Wow. Amanda actually could almost match his tone. But her voice was way too high.

"I'm Christina." I held out my hand and the man shook it. His hand felt weird. I can't exactly put a feeling to it, but it was weird. Note to self, investigate hand weirdness further.

Amanda stood there, staring at him. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you think he's an actual butler?" Amanda asked. I sighed - what else would he be? - and pushed her into the limo and crawled in after her. I took to the right corner near the trunk and curled up and started to read my favorite book. That's why I didn't notice the other people until a 5 year old crawled onto my lap.

I put down my book and stared at the rest of the limo. Besides the 5 year old, there was another one looking intrigued at an IPhone. Amanda was conversing with a woman who looked about 23 with blond hair curling around her face.

"Hi couzy!Artemis said you're are cousin. Is he right?" The 5 year old on my lap asked.

"He is right. My name is Christina. What's yours?"

"Becket." The 5 year old on the IPhone looked up at me briefly.

"Myles." He said before returning to the IPhone. Amanda turned towards me.

"This is Juliet. She's Butler's sister."

"Hi Juliet."

"Hello Chrissy." My smile fell. _Chrissy_. That's what my parents called me.

"You don't like it?" Juliet looked crestfallen and Amanda whispered something into her ear.

"Ohh." The limo got silent for 10 minutes before conversations started up again for the next hour and a half ride to the airport.

* * *

**Okay, how was that one? I told you updates would be quick, until I get to about Chapter 11, I will update daily. Then, I won't probably update as fast. **


	3. Underground

Holly Short(who was now a major)sat down at her desk and groaned. She had saved the human race a year ago and now she was stuck with paperwork. Piles upon piles of paperwork. She gently grabbed one off of the pile and took out a pen. 10 papers later, her wrist was aching and there were at least 50 more. _I wish something exciting would happen_, she thought. Be careful what you wish for...

* * *

Meanwhile, Commander Trouble Kelp sat down at his desk. He grabbed a paper. Yes, the Commander has paperwork, just a lot less._ I need a vacation_, he thought as he grabbed a pen, when his communicator rang. It was Foaly.

"Foaly, you should make paperwork online," Trouble started.

"Not even a hello?" Trouble sighed.

"Hello Foaly."

"Hello, Trouble! I'm working on the e-files-"

"It's Commander civilian!" It was now Foaly's turn to sigh.

"-but I'm too busy with the weapons. Maybe if you raise my budget-"

"Not worth it. Now why did you call me?"

"There was arson on the outskirts of NYC. On the night of the fire, there was high fairy activity in the same area and in NYC. I figured you might want to investigate it."

"Good idea. I'll send Major Short above. She might be happy to hear about a mission finally."

* * *

As Major Short got to paper 32 somebody burst in. It was a sprite. Ugh. _Here we go again_, she thought.

"The Commander wants you in the Ops. Booth, baby."

"Don't call me baby unless you want some 5 less teeth." She frowned as she came around her desk. The sprite gulped. He had heard the stories. Especially the ones about Chix Verbil. _Why did I even try?_

"What!" Holly was officially stunned. Foaly had told her about the fire.

"I said-"

"We know what you said Foaly!" Both the Commander and Holly exclaimed at the top of their lungs in unison.

"We need you to investigate the fire scene Major," the Commander said in a no nonsense tone. "Foaly will give you all the tools you need." With that, Trouble walked out.

Foaly gave Holly a Neutrino 4000, wings, gloves, and a few plastic bags and sent her on her way.


	4. Nightmares and Mothers

**Okay, I know my chapters are considerable short, but as I mentioned before, this is the first fanfic. I ever wrote, so the few beginning chapters will be short, but the length will get longer as the story progresses. **

* * *

_I was surrounded by a bright orange mess. It burned something terrible. I was in a hot mess of orange, nothing else mattered. I needed to get out, but the only exit was through the flames. I was being burned and my mind was clouded with smoke. Why am I fighting this? Why can't I just lay down and give up? Uh oh. That was the smoke talking. If I didn't get out of here soon, I would die, possibly in my own mind. I could feel my heart slowly dieing down, my lungs slowly stopping the up and down motion of breathing. Blackness edged my eyes. I need to get out. I need to leave. I need to... _

I woke up sweating and screaming.

"I need to get out! I need to leave!" I was screaming this. Amanda rushed through the doorway, followed by Juliet, Artemis, Butler and my new aunt and uncle. I slowly stopped screaming but my heart still pounded, my mind was was crowded with smoke.

"Are you OK Christina?" Juliet asked scared.

"Ya. Just a nightmare." At this Artemis looked especially pissed.

"Goodbye." He huffed and stalked away. Butler just shrugged and followed him.

"Phew." Uncle Artemis said and left. Aunt Angeline walked over and sat on the edge of my bed. Amanda followed suit and across from Aunt. Juliet shrugged and left. I groaned and got out from beneath the covers. I sat crossed legged at the head of my bed.

"What's Artemis's problem?" I inquired then yawned. "He looked pissed."

"He was talking to his friend I think."

"He has friends?!" Amanda asked amazed.

"Amanda!" Aunt Angeline laughed.

"One actually. She's not exactly normal."

"Ohh... so it's a girl friend?" I raised an eyebrow. Aunt Angeline laughed again. Amanda just rolled her eyes. She wasn't exactly romantic.

"Not like that. No, their way too different to get together." I was confused. Artemis wasn't normal and she wasn't normal, so what was so different about the two? My confusion must have shown, because Aunt Angeline laughed even harder.

"Can we change the topic?" Amanda asked which made Aunt Angeline and myself look at each other and burst out laughing again. Amanda rolled her eyes again and stood up.

"I'll be at breakfast." She left. Aunt Angeline and I stood up. I felt goofy next to her in my pajama short and graphic tee while she was wearing a fancy nightgown.

"Let's go." She said and we left, laughing.

I learned an important message that morning. I finally understood my parent's last moments.

* * *

Later that day, after I changed into a peach v-neck and dark wash ultra skinny jeans, I sat on my bed with my laptop and sighed, terribly bored. That's when I remembered Aunt Angeline's words from earlier. Their way too different to get together. I looked up and sighed. How was I going to find out the truth? If it was something big, like vampires or fairies, then he would _never_ tell me the truth. I put my laptop to the side and decided to jump on my king sized bed. So I did. And my head banged against the ceiling. And a secret door flew up into the air ducts.

I reached into the air duct and pulled myself in. I could fit if I crunched up enough. I saw a secret folder and reached in it. It had a few top of the line spy cameras, a detailed map of the air ducts and a few letters. One of them read as follows:

_To Whom It May Concern,_

_Welcome to the air ducts! Use this package as the ultimate guide to the air ducts and spying. I included a few spy cameras I invented myself, a few letters of my older brothers both unsuccessful and successful journeys, and a detailed map. I solely used these and invented these to spy on my brother, Artemis Fowl and I hope you use these for similar reasons. _

_Sincerely, Illiana Fowl. _

Illiana Fowl. My mother's name. Artemis Fowl. That must be my uncle. I quickly found Artemis Fowl the _Second's_ study and bedroom and set off to find the truth about this friend who's a girl. ;)

* * *

**Alright, that's it. This chapter is the longest so far, at 703 words. And remember while reviewing that I wrote this a few months ago when I first began writing, so until chapter 8, they will be around 600-700 words. Alright, bye! **


	5. 153 Pinecone Ave

**I have free time... at almost 1am in the morning. I'm even surprised I haven't been told my sister and cousin fell asleep effectively putting me in my room away from my computer. I'll have to go in my room so, though, lest my dad be suspicious. **

* * *

I gasped when I finally got to Artemis's study. I had to go up two flights which meant going up hill. Which meant sliding. I looked at the hatch. It had a map there as well. Apparently my mother didn't want to get lost. I took out the cameras. They were top of the line even today. Who knows how much they used to be worth?

The hatch had a spy hole that I peeped through into the study. Artemis seemed to be talking on a toy phone. He said something in as strange language, possibly code, and then brought down his hand and twisted his ring and sighed. I set up a spy camera as he went onto his computer. The spy camera was hooked up to my laptop so that I could watch him wherever I went as long as I had wi-fi. The camera was placed strategically so that you would have to rip it off the ceiling to stop it from recording the study. It peeped into the hole and was virtually impossible to find unless you knew where it was or your determination was virtually impossible to squash. I looked at the rest of my cameras. 4 left. Let's go _spy_!

I placed the second one in the hallway watching Artemis's study doorway, the third was in his bedroom and the fourth was watching the bedroom door. I looked at the fifth one. Should I watch Amanda to know what she was up too or the kitchen so I could know when I could get my delicious snacks undisturbed. Amanda won. So she got surveillance in her bedroom. I went back to my bedroom to watch my surveillance. My laptop screen was one big box with 4 tiny boxes in the corners of the screen. This way, I could decide what to focus on. _What to watch first? _

* * *

"Hey Artemis." Holly said in gnommish to Artemis.

"Hello Holly. How are you?"

"Fine. Work's been tough. I had to investigate some fire in NYC because apparently there was high fairy activity the night off the fire." Artemis went pale. Well, paler than usual that is.

"Address?"

"Artemmiiisss?"

"Holly, what was the address?"

"153 Pinecone Ave. Why?"

"My cousins were caught in a fire, their parents died and so now there with their only living relatives. _Moi_. Oh and that was their address." Oops. Artemis slipped into French when he said me.

"Oh no. Artemis you know what this means, right?"

"Yes."

"I need to go tell Foaly this. Can you come under?"

"Yes, I can."

"OK, I'll call you later. Bye."

"Bye Holly." Artemis sighed and broke the connection. What would his cousins say when they heard he had to leave immediately for unknown reasons? Amanda might not care. But, Christina was a smart one. Probably almost as smart as him. No doubt she would be suspicious. That's when Holly called him again.

"We need ya mud boy. Come to Tara in 30 minutes."

"I can be there in 20."

"Bye."

"See you soon." He sighed.

"Butler!"

"Yes sir?"

"We're needed underground."

"I'll go start the Bentley."

* * *

I sat back and relaxed watching Amanda jumping on her bed when I saw Artemis do the phone thingy again. I quickly changed the camera being shown and watched. He was talking in his code again. When he stopped and yelled for Butler. They conversed but only a few words rang in my head. _Underground. _Seems like something suspicious. A code? And then Bentley. Yeah! They were leaving. Now to put my plan into action. I strode all-purposely to the twin's room. Hopefully they could help. Hopefully. I mean, they were 5.

But they did seem devious and genius. Then again, so did Artemis.

* * *

**Hmm... this was 717 words when I first wrote it, but I changed it around a little so it might be more or less, depending. Probably more. Also, I know I wrote: **

**_What to watch first?_**

**earlier. I meant to, since she has has surveillance in hallways too and there is no guarantee that there would be someone there so instead of thinking who, she thought what. **

**And I know it may make Chrissy seem like a Mary Sue to have only her POV in first, but I was experimenting with writing styles when I first wrote this and I really don't feel like changing it, so please please please bear with me. Pleasssseeeeee?**


	6. A Couple Strange Cases

I barged into the twin's playroom, after 15 minutes of looking for them. They were talking about something near the back of the room. No, scratch that. They were whispering something. Well... _trying_ to whisper something. They were actually kinda loud. They seemed oblivious to the fact I had entered the room.

"Beckett! Pay attention. _You_ consulted _me_! To guilt Amanda into giving you espresso more often, you need too-" The dark haired twin, Myles, was talking to the blond haired Beckett about something when I cleared my throat. Both twins looked up at me. Beckett saw him chance and toddled up to me.

"Chrissy... can I have some eespessoo?" He inquired sweetly with a tilted head and puppy dog eyes. That's when I saw my chance.

"I'll give you some expresso IF you guys help me." Beckett eagerly nodded, clearly wanting espresso, but Myles had a frown on his face.

"What's in it for me?" He asked, mostly with anger but with a hint of sadness.

"I can give you surveillance on Artemis's study?" I tried, not exactly sure if he would take this offer. He was deep in thought.

"And 5 bucks." Myles said defiantly.

"OK, but can I ask WHY you want American money?"

"I find it useful to have American money on me."

"Okayyy." Beckett pouted, clearly sad about something.

"I wants two thingies if Myles gots two thingies." Beckett said.

"I'll tell you how to guilt Amanda." Beckett's eyes widened at this and he nodded more enthusiastic than before.

"What do you want, Chrissy?" Myles inquired, very professionally.

"I need to get into Artemis's study, lab and/or bedroom."

"That's a hard job. I expect pay upfront." That little genius. He was only 5 years old, yet he was acting as if he was a professional private eye.

"Yeah!" Beckett agreed. I sighed, took out my wallet, payed Myles and trudged downstairs towards the nearest coffee machine.

* * *

Artemis was deep in thought when Holly dragged him into the Ops. Booth, quite literally actually. Butler stooped low and sat on the floor in back. His head grazed the ceiling. Also in the Ops. Booth was Foaly (obviously), Commander Kelp, and... actually that was it. What Artemis was thinking? Well a few things actually.

_Who wants revenge on my distant family? Which fairy, is more accurate, actually. Why, though? I doubt my cousins even think fairies exist, much less do something to one to make them set their house on fire. And their parents? Even less likely. I didn't even know I was related to them. So I highly doubt a fairy set their house on fire for revenge on me. _

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Foaly began talking.

"3 nights ago, there was a strange house fire on the outskirts on NYC, that the human police quickly ruled arson. On that same night, there was high magic activity in the house area around the same hour. We sent the newly promoted Major Holly Short-" At this Holly stood up and bowed quickly before sitting down."-to investigate. She couldn't find anything fairy related. That WAS a relief until Major Short called her human friend, Artemis Fowl the Second, who is an alley to the fairies who said the address matched his cousin's house, which brings us to even more suspicion." Foaly finished. Everyone sat in thought.

"Maybe..." Artemis began...

* * *

I handed Beckett the espresso and stood in front of the twins.

"Where is the rest of the pay?" Myles inquired with a raised eyebrow. I laughed aloud, to which Myles looked confused.

"I'm not stupid, guys. I give you the pay and you don't give me Artemis's rooms. Plus how can I give you surveillance if I can't get in there?" Myles narrowed his eyes.

"Hmm... Juliet usually falls for that. Okay, the password to Artemis's lab is 20150801." I raised my eyebrow. Long password. "And his study one is 33333222." OK, THAT was obvious.

"Okay. I'll give the rest of the pay when I'm sure those are right."

"OK, OK! His real lab password is 080196. His study is 691080." I set off to the study, the place I was interested in most. The password worked. I stepped in and rummaged through his papers. I gasped at one ...

* * *

"Maybe..." Artemis began and totally trailed off, which angered Holly a tad bit.

"Maybe what!" OK, maybe a little more than a tad bit.

"Maybe my cousins are special in some sort of way." Artemis finished, which angered Holly a tad bit again.

"No shit, Artemis!"

"But what? They don't have magic do they?" This was Foaly.

"No." Artemis and Butler said in unison. But then Artemis continued by himself.

"But maybe they are something _different_ than fairies or humans or perhaps something of a prophecy." This made Foaly blush and clear his throat sheepishly.

"_Foaalllyyyy_" Commander Kelp half asked-half said.

"Well ever since the house was built 19 years ago when you're aunt and uncle moved in, there was a high magic count. It never wavered until your cousins were born, it went up some but I never thought anything of it until the night. No one was born and their was a fire so I figured maybe this is special." Now everyone saw why Foaly was sheepish. Holly and Butler were in disbelief, Artemis was thinking (big surprise) and Trouble was angry.

"Foaly!" Okay, let me rephrase that. Trouble was furious.

"Was there any other cases like this Foaly?" That was Artemis.

"Only 10 other."

"Put surveillance on those and I'll interrogate my cousins."

"Okay Fowl." This was Trouble and Foaly.

"Let's go Arty!" Holly said surprisingly cheery.

"Don't call me Arty!" Artemis growled. Let me rephrase that, Artemis can't growl. It was more of a purr.

* * *

I stepped in and rummaged through his papers. I gasped at one. It was written in a strange picture language. I found it in a false bottom in a drawer. A million thoughts were running through my head. Could this be the weird language Artemis was talking in earlier? It couldn't be, or could it? It actually made perfect logical sense to believe that this was a code that he had been talking in. But, it made sense he would have multiple codes. I heard the Bentley pull in and rushed to put the papers in their space as if I hadn't been there and close the door and leave. I would have to investigate later.

* * *

**Alright, this was longer, around 1,100 words. This was originally 2 chapters, cutting off when Christinia found the paper. The rest was originally part of the 7th chapter. When people started noting the length, I thought I couldn't change it because it was already written and posted on the other site, when I realized I could just combine chapters! Silly me!**


	7. Intruder or not?

Artemis Fowl the Second had a strange way of telling if someone had been in his study. He put a string on his door knob that attached to a floor sensor. When the string got yanked, the sensor was activated. The sensor scanned the feet above it and made an entry to the computer, noting the time the intruder entered his study and the sex and shoe size of the intruder. The only way to elude this system was to enter and leave through the non existent window. Artemis Fowl the Second knew it was foolproof.

When Artemis got back, he went to his study immediately. Before he could question his cousins, he needed to figure out his questions and how to work them into a casual conversation. Even a dog would be suspicious if he randomly asked it if it thought it's parents were magical. Artemis knew Amanda wouldn't be hard to question. She was normal. But, Chrissy was smart. Very smart. Perhaps almost as smart as him. You know what they say. Genius runs in the family. Okay, you probably haven't heard that before now, but it's true. Anyway, first he needed to check for intruders. There were 2 recent entries:

**TIME SEX SHOE SIZE**

**1:15 P.M. FEMALE U.S W. 6**

**1:19 P.M. MALE U.S M. 6 **

He had bought the sensor in the United States, Boston to be precise, so it measured shoes in U.S size. He heard there was a bombing at a famous marathon in Boston. He didn't care much for sports, so he wouldn't know. Back to the intruder. It had smallish feet, female and probably was still in the Manor.

"Butler!" He... er... _tried _ to holler.

* * *

I headed towards my 'security center' located in my office thingy type of room (O.T.T.O.R) I was thinking about a certain dead mother. _My_ certain dead mother. She used to live here. She used to make spy cameras beyond her day. She used to navigate her way through the air ducts above me. She made a record of her journeys with her brother, my uncle. What else did she do that I didn't know about? Who was the real Illiana, Fowl or Finley? I pondered these 2 questions on the way to my room. Was she a spy no one knew, a technician of the past? Or was she the fashion designer that won so many natural beauty pageants I can't count anymore? Either way, I would probably never know who the real Illiana was.

"Butler!" I heard Artemis try to holler. I smiled. Would that kid ever learn to do anything normal? However, I speed-walked the rest of the way to my O.T.T.O.R to catch the action.

I entered and slammed the door, walking quickly to my desk where my laptop should have been when I remembered I left it in the twins' playroom.

"God dammit!" I muttered as I climbed into the ducts, figuring that would be fastest. I realized every room except for Artemis's lab had a hatch connecting it to the air ducts. At first I thought he knew, which would suck, before I realized the hatch was just locked for some reason and the key was nowhere to be found, strange. Of course, that didn't mean anything, except it's only his lab, not his bedroom or study. I figured he would but locks on all of his rooms. On the topic of locks, I am adding electrical ones to all of my rooms to and from the ducts. Yes rooms.

*Flashback*

"Really?" I asked incredulously. My aunt and uncle had given both Amanda and me a small hallway each.

"Yes." Uncle Artemis had said flatly before leaving, a happy Aunt Angeline on his heels. Each hallway consisted of a large room and a bathroom on one side and 2 small rooms on the other side. Now I had a large bedroom, a large bathroom, a small lounge type of room, and a small study. {I hate that word.}

*End of Flashback*

Yes, I hate the word study. So stuffy and whatnot. Now I call it an office thingy type of room, or O.T.T.O.R. Artemis hates it, so therefore I say it as much as humanly possible. Anyway, away from phrase-hating Artemises and back to air duct navigating. As, I neared the twins' playroom, I heard the slight whizzz of my laptop. It was so slight that a normal person could not hear it, but I was not a normal person. Everyone says that. I once overheard my _male_ teacher say this, and I quote:

"She is beyond naturally beautiful, beyond being a natural learner, and had beyond acute sense. She makes some of my students think perfection exists and she is the face of it, which is kind of ironic, because she doesn't believe in perfection."

That's right. I was sorta being hit on by a male teacher, Mr. Funkles. I was flattered, but avoided asking him questions in privateish settings for the rest of the year.

Back to the story. The twins looked up briefly as I opened the hatch and jumped down. Apparently they knew. {Note to self: get those locks ASAP!} I walked over to the tiny table they had put my laptop on. I put one hand on the back of the twins' chairs, tiny chairs may I add. I leaned in close and watched the somewhat dramatic events unfold on the laptop screen.

* * *

At the same time Chrissy leaned in to watch, Butler barged into Artemis's study, making a new entry appear on the computer screen.

**1:21 P.M. MALE N/A**

Butler's feet were so big, they didn't have his size. He needed them to be hand made. Those are some BIG feet. Anyway, Butler ran over to his charge, pulling out his gun.

"What's wrong, sir?" He asked, looking around.

"Intruder."

"Where?"

"In here 6 minutes ago," Artemis responded agitated because the intruder could be gone by now.

"Oh." Butler said, bringing his gun down.

"I want you to do a look around though, just in case."

"Looks?"

"Size U.S. Women's 6 feet, female." Butler left, gun up again.

* * *

Back in the playroom, I only had one thing on my mind at that exact moment and I said it aloud.

"Fuck that shit. This better not be a joke guys." They shook their heads no. Aw, _shit._


	8. The Movie

After about 10 seconds I realized the twins were still staring at me and I officially processed what I said.

"Don't tell anyone I said that." I said firmly, and they both nodded quickly. I must have had that look in my eyes. My dad said both Amanda and I get it from our mom. You know the look, the one where your eyes go cold and whatnot. Anyways, I decided I needed to come up with a plan and quickly, if I wanted to survive this.

I left the room as I began to go over my choices. I could:

a.) Not bump into Butler or Artemis for the next few hours or so.

b.) Lie about my shoe size. What are you talking about? I'm a seven, not a six.

c.) What are you talking about? Certainly I'm not the only female in the world with a size 6 foot, right?

d.) Lie about why I was in there. I was about to leave an invitation to a party when you guys got home and I figured I could give it to you in person.

As I turned the corner to go to the main staircase, I rammed into Butler. There goes choice a. Then I realized he was holding one of my converse, a gray pair. There goes option b. That left c and d, my 2 last resorts. Great.

Butler looked at me on the ground, as I had fell down, and then my foot. He smiled and helped me up.

"Ms. Christina, Master Artemis would like to see you." He said it in a tone that immediately cut out the option of running. Not that I would have.

_Shit._

* * *

Butler was doing a look around when he arrived in Chrissy's bedroom. He had evaluated there was no immediate danger in there, but he hadn't looked in the closed walk in closet. The perfect hiding place.

He approached the closet with his gun up. He quickly opened the door and stepped back and bent down before the door was opened. There was nothing in there, minus a hell load of shirts, dresses, skirts, sweaters, jackets and like a million shoes. _Seriously_, thought Butler, _who needs that many shoes_?

That brought him to the topic of shoes. She has small feet, he observed then it came to him. Of course! SHE must be the intruder.

He grabbed the nearest shoe, a gray converse, and checked the size. Sure enough, it was a size 6.

"Now," He murmured to himself as he left the room, shoe in hand. "Where is that mysterious girl?"

Little did he know, she was more mysterious than he thought.

* * *

Now, don't get me wrong. I can lie perfectly fine. It's just I don't like to. You see, I have a strict list of morals. One of them is to lie as little as possible. And even then, to follow my morals it must directly help myself or others and the outcome results must overcome the results if the person found out.

As Campbell Alexander once thought in My Sister's Keeper:

_"There are two reasons not to tell the truth-because lying will get you what you want, and because lying will keep someone from getting hurt." I totally believe in this statement, but I give myself a more narrow berth by believing the lie must directly keep someone from getting hurt or get me what I want immediately, and that the lie must not be too continuous. _

I decided now would be a very good time to lie. Not that I wanted too. Or that Artemis or Butler wouldn't catch my lie. I lie very well, but my left pinky twitches slightly when I lie. Oh well.

* * *

When we arrived in Artemis's study, he was sitting at him abnormally clean desk and looked agitated. Let me rephrase that. He looked VERY agitated.

"What is it Christina?" He asked me agitated, his blue eyes piercing into me.

"You tell me," I said and looked at Butler.

"Guess who has a size 6 foot, sir?" Artemis catched on quickly.

"Oh, who?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ms. Christina here."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Would someone please tell me what's going on?" I asked as if I didn't already know. Artemis turned towards me.

"A female with a size 6 shoe broke into my study today." A female? Really? What was up with this kid?

"And?"

"Well, you're female and you have a size 6 foot." Really. Someone should tell this kid what Facebook is because I doubt he knew.

"So you're accusing me of breaking into your study?" Not that he was wrong if he was.

"Precisely." He said coldly. That person should also teach him manners, because I doubt he knew what those were either.

"So, according to you, I'm the only female in the world with a size 6 shoe." Dammit! I'm turning into him now. Female, honestly who says that anymore? It is so not cool.

"No, but it's a coincidence, don't you think?"

"No, I don't."

"Really? Now you sound like you're guilty of something."

"No, I sound like someone who is being unjustly accused of something and is denying it."

"No you don't." He seemed surprised with my answer.

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!" By now we were screaming in each other's faces and Butler had to come and break us up. He looked amazed.

"What?" I asked him.

"You're the first human I know to manage to get a rise out of Artemis, well maybe next to Juliet." He said, thinking deeply. Hmm. Mysterious. Human.

I was thinking with all the "evidence" I had gathered, maybe that underground wasn't part of a code, but that he had actually gone UNDERGROUND. Maybe, he wasn't talking in code, but it was the language of a mythical creature. Maybe, the same pictures on the paper was the language. Maybe, he kidnapped one of these creatures! He seemed capable of it, morally, technologically and physically(coughButlercough). But it was far-fetched. Hell, all of this mythical creature stuff was far-fetched!

But I had a habit of believing things I probably shouldn't believe in.

"Well, if it wasn't you, who was it?" Artemis asked curtly.

"It was me." I said as equally curt as him, deciding to go with option d.

"Well, then why did we just go threw all of that?" He asked, throwing his hands in the air.

"Because that was a rude and unfair accusation." I answered. What? It was.

"True." He seemed to ponder the word. "Well, why did you do it?" Aw, shit! I forgot to think of a reason beforehand! I said the first thing that came to mind, but my mental health would instantly regret it.

"I was going to leave My Sister's Keeper the movie on your desk with a note. I thought we could watch it together sometime. It's really educational about the law and leukemia and all that stuff. Anyway, I heard you come back and thought that maybe I could approach you personally."

Why did I say My Sister's Keeper? Why god!? Don't I think of my mental well-being enough?!

"All right. Let's watch it now, if you're free." What? I didn't think he would accept!

Apparently Butler's amazement showed. Artemis laughed.

"Cousin bonding!" He offered.

"Let me get Amanda! She LOVES My Sister's Keeper. Wait, I should warn you. It is super super duper depressing."

"Nothing is too depressing for me."

"Alright." I sighed and shrugged. At least I tried warning him. "Don't say I didn't warn you." I skipped out to find Amanda.

* * *

Now you're probably wondering what was going on through Artemis's head. His train of thought, bond with the "enemy". That way I can question them easier.

Bad choice Arty.

* * *

"Does he know the dangers that can occur to his mental health and well-being if he watches this movie?" Amanda asked me as Juliet popped in the disc.

Amanda, Artemis, Butler and Juliet had decided to watch it with me. Why did i say My Sister's Keeper, god? Why?

Artemis scoffed. "It's not like I'll cry." He said. Juliet, Amanda and I had all watched the movie before and rolled our eyes, which were already being to tear.

I don't know why Juliet decided to watch this movie if she already watched it. Amanda just likes the scene when Anna meets Campbell. After that, she's just hooked.

* * *

By the end of the movie, there wasn't a dry eye in the room.

Artemis was bawling his eyes out. Yeah right, I won't cry. That was a stupid statement.

Butler was tearing up only a little, but still. I didn't know someone so big could be so moved. I have a lot to learn from and about Butler.

Juliet was crying somewhere between Artemis and Butler, but still crying.

Amanda was crying only slightly, as she watched it a million times before.

I, on the other hand, was almost as hysterical as Artemis. Not nearly as much though.

Beckett toddled in with Myles as the credits came on.

"Why is everyone crying?" He asked, gasping at Artemis and Butler. Apparently those two didn't cry much.

"Weren't you listening, simple-toon?" Myles said and then proceeded to tell Beckett the end of movie which I will not type here due to spoilers.

"Oh." Beckett said. By that time, Juliet, Butler and I had finished crying. Amanda sniffled and picked Beckett up.

"Let's go get some expresso, Beckett." She said and Beckett's face lit up like a lightbulb turned on inside his brain. Everyone else looked at the pair weirdly.

"She likes to do something good for a family member every time she finishes that movie. Usually it's me. Something about appreciating family more." I explained. Beckett smiled deviously.

"I love this movie!" He yelped as they left.

"You haven't even seen it," Myles muttered as he followed. By this time Artemis was sniffling.

"Never again." He declared and left, Butler following him. There was no signs the manservant had been crying by then.

Juliet left my lounge room shortly after, because that's where we watched the movie.

I just sat there and thought deeply for the next hour or so, the movie replaying in front of me, no one paying attention to it.

* * *

**This is the longest chapter so far, at 1,719 words. I think it's my best chapter so far. When I wrote this, I had just finished** **_My Sister's Keeper_**** the book, and I figured the movie couldn't be much different. As you can probably tell, I wrote the last chapter after the Boston Marathon bombing. Oh and I have great news! I'm going to be on my gym's competitive gymnastics team this year coming up. I'll have four 3 hour practices a week this summer. **


	9. PASSWORD DENIED

I yawned. Today was boring. Nothing interesting was going on. Artemis had yet to contact his mysterious contacts since the day he went underground. So I had nothing to do, as Artemis was intent on staying in the house. Besides, I didn't want to go through something like the My Sister's Keeper incident again. So it was best to wait until he left for a while at a time.

I yawned again. After that 30 seconds I thought that, there was nothing to do. I stopped pacing my bedroom and flopped onto my bed, groaning. I grabbed my pillow and smothered my face in it.

"There's nothing to do..." I whined to my pillow. I mean, I could watch a movie or something like that but that was soooo original and boring - all I do nowadays is go on the computer or write or read or watch TV. I needed something original - something I never do anymore. Something... something... something... new.

I couldn't wait until school started back up in August - when I could finally occupy my time with more classes than recommended in my senior year of high school. I needed something to do - and the problem with summer is that you don't have a schedule, it's just free time where you get to decide what to do with your time. Ugh. Most teens call it bliss - I call it an invitation to boredom.

A knock came at my door. "Christina?" Amanda asked.

"Come in," I groaned into my pillow. I couldn't see anything as the pillow was still over my head, but I heard the doorknob turn and 2 people walk in. I didn't hear the door open however. Obviously, whoever was in charge of oiling the doors did their job well.

"Christina! Are you bored again?" Amanda asked sharply, pulling the pillow away from my face. She was wearing a pink camisole and black shorts with strappy sandals and black sunglasses covering her green eyes. Her shoulder-length sleek raven hair was pulled back in a pony - I always wondered where she got the raven, but now I know. Juliet was also there my room wearing a glittery green v-neck and jean shorts with black flip flops.

"Yes..." I moaned. "There's absolutely nothing to do!" Amanda and Juliet looked at each other smiling, and Amanda turned towards me.

"Juliet and I are going shopping at the Dublin Mall - do you wanna come?" Amanda asked, a smile on her face.

"Sure," I said, looking down at my pajamas. "Can I change?"

"We'll meet you downstairs in 20 minutes. Is that enough time?" I nodded and the pair left, leaving me to hope Artemis wouldn't leave while we were gone.

* * *

45 minutes later, all 3 of us were entering the Dublin mall.

"Where should we go first?" Amanda asked Juliet as we didn't know any of the stores that were in Ireland.

"Follow me." Juliet said, taking off, the two of us sisters following her - and for the first time in awhile, I felt normal.

Just another person on just a regular day at the mall

* * *

15 minutes later, I entered the dressing room at the store Juliet brought us too, Hailey's Place.

I took the purple crop top Juliet picked out for me and slipped it over my head and looked into the mirror. My long brown curls surrounded my face and hung down to the edge of the top and I stared at myself, my blue eyes staring back at me.

I looked normal and I felt normal. For once in my life, I was as close to normal as I was going to get and I liked it.

I didn't look like some genius that just lost her parents and has a mysterious second family.

I felt like just another teenage girl, going through the normal trials one would go through as a seventeen year old girl.

Even if I was far from going through the normal problems of a teenager.

* * *

Artemis was miffed. He soon realized he could only contact the People if they approached him first. At the first, he couldn't get into the shuttle port in Tara until Holly told him to get his lazy butt in there. Strange.

So, you could see why even a genius at his level would be positively miffed. He was poking at his ring/communicator carefully - it was in a precarious position at the moment.

"What is going on?" He mumbled, seriously confused.

* * *

When we got back, Artemis and Butler were leaving.

Juliet's arms were filled with bags, as were Amanda's. I had a few less bags, as I put bags in bags.

"Where you going, Artemis?" I asked him and he looked up from his ring, which he had been studying carefully. Strange, but more "evidence."

"We are going to a technology store - we shall be gone for a few hours. Any more depressing movies you want to give me?" I laughed, this kid may be seriously lacking in the mannerism and social interaction departments, but he was unintentionally hilarious - or at least I thought it was unintentional.

"No, just wondering. Although, I suppose we could watch _The Notebook_ sometime." Yes! He would be gone for a few hours - definitely enough time to investigate without him being suspicious.

His face went pale - thank god, I don't think I could handle The Notebook too - and he quickly left.

* * *

I put my bags down on my bed and rubbed my hands together. I left, heading towards Artemis' study.

Time for a little investigating.

* * *

My plan was easy and simple. Get into his study, find the strange piece of paper, find anymore "evidence", copy it or commit it to memory, find his security system, erase everything that proves I was there, and finally, leave. If Artemis came back before that, I would... um... er... I don't know. With any luck, I would be out of there before he came back. Then again, my luck hasn't always been good luck. I just hid it by covering up all my fumbles, and for some odd reason, it always worked. It was strange, really. In fact, ever since I could cover something up, I was always able to flawlessly. Except spelling or other intellectual mistakes. And those happened a lot more often than people think would happen to a genius. It was almost as if something in me was counteracting my genius. Strange. But back to the point. The fire was the first thing in my life that came from my bad luck and I couldn't cover up.

There was one problem with my plan. Artemis had changed his password from the one I had used last time. Of course, I hadn't dared to go into his study until now, in case he would make an appearance, so I didn't know he had changed the password. I should have expected it, but for some reason I didn't and my whole plan was thrown off-course.

I entered his old password - 691080. I waited anxiously for a minute, glancing over my shoulder every three seconds while the device examined the password. Finally, there was a small rumbling, which was hard to pick up - if your ears were normal. As I mentioned briefly before, my senses were extremely heightened senses, and so I was able to hear it. I turned all my attention to the tiny device and was disappointed. The tiny button was flashing red and in flashing red on the screen were two words that put my plan off extremely.

**PASSWORD DENIED**

_Shit_! What was I going to do now? I used the thing that came to my mind instantly. 080196. The password backwards. I got a similar response. The light still flashed red and the words on the screen were the same, but a robotic voice came from the device.

"You have one more chance before a loud, annoying, alarm will sound in every room in the manor. I don't think the residents of Fowl Manor will take too kindly to have their manor being broken into." I rolled my eyes - I bet Artemis made this up. I've been hanging around with him a little over the last two days. Not enough to know a ton about him, but enough to know that this was something he would not hesitate to say.

I groaned aloud. What was I going to do? I heard the pitter patter of rain hitting the windows and my eyes strayed to the nearest window. Sure enough, rain was falling gently outside.

I closed my eyes and let my mind be taken to another place. A place where there were no wars. A place where there was no criminal activity. A place where mum and dad were alive. And, most importantly, a place where there was no evil secret family that had a secret I needed to get to the bottom to.

This, to anyone interested, is my dream world. Unfortunately, this would never exist. Maybe one day in another universe, but not while I was alive. I cannot tell you how many wars there were in, let's say, the past 50 years. There is a ton of crime everyday, thanks to gangs and revenge. Mom and dad were already dead and I was now a part of this secret family and I did need to get to the bottom of this secret. I would never live in my perfect dream world.

There would always be another war around the corner. Criminals would never stop coming. There is no way to resurrect people. And there would always be another secret family with another secret. It was a loop without a way to get in or out. Once you found yourself miraculously in, there was no way out. And there was a scary element to it to. It never lets you rest, until you die and even then your siblings and children and relatives can find themselves in the loop.

It never stops.

* * *

**This was originally 2 chapters, the last section being it's own chapter. I decided to combine it though. Did you like my little loop speech? To anyone interested, this is my dream world as well, minus the secret family and dead parents part. My parents are very much alive, thank you! I kinda wish my family had some sort of secret. This town is sooooo boringgggg. **


	10. Dead enemies are the best enemies

I was jolted out of my dream world by footsteps. I quickly stepped closer to the device and turned my back towards it, so I was covering it. I saw Amanda's raven hair first and relaxed a little. She could usually read my body, so by relaxing she would be less likely to know something was up than if I was stiff.

Also, she was more immature than me and probably wouldn't care. There was only a 1% chance she would tell Artemis. Actually, those chances would be higher if he offered her money.

I was thinking about this - trying to figure out the chances if Artemis offered her money - when she saw me.

"Hey, Christina! What up, sis?" She was so laid-back and I thought for a second that she didn't know anything was up - until she continued. "Trying to get into our annoying, genius cousin's study?"

I must have looked shocked because she laughed. "Don't worry, I won't tell. I was just watching the security cameras," She reassured me, pointing up towards a tiny camera I hadn't noticed near the stairs. "-when I saw you. Need help?"

"Damn." I sweared underneath my breath. I would need to erase this from the camera. But for the moment, I needed to consider options. Option #1 - I could accept Amanda's help and she probably wouldn't tell. If she did, I could say she helped me so it would backfire on her. In any case, she wasn't stupid and probably wouldn't tell if I chose this option. Option #2 - I could totally ignore her offer and be caught.

I didn't really have a choice. I had to do #1. "Yes, please. Thank you." She smiled.

"Don't mention it. I probably would have done it myself sooner or later." She walked over, pushed me aside and typed in the password with ease, opening the door.

"Sooo," I trailed off as we entered the room. "Was that it? Is that your only help?" She looked at me like I was stupid.

"No," She said as she began to rummage around his drawers.

"Be careful!" She rolled her eyes and continued more carefully.

"I'll erase all traces we were here from the cameras." I nodded, even though she was turned away from me.

"Amanda." She looked up at me.

"What?"

"I know exactly what I'm looking for. You need to find his method of security to erase our tracks." She looked disappointed but nodded.

"Alright. But you owe me $20." I rolled my eyes and went for the weird paper. I found it instantly.

"Now to find more evidence." I rubbed my hands together and Amanda looked at me strangely then smiled.

"You forgot the evil laugh." I smiled and laughed evilly. Might as well do it full out.

* * *

**2 HOURS LATER**

"I got it!" I screamed and Amanda looked at me. "Ummm..." She trailed off.

I rolled my eyes and held up the disk disguised as a gold medallion.

"I can't believe I missed that," I muttered. It had been obvious, really. It was hanging on the wall - by the computer. It had a hole in the middle - what medallion had a hole in the middle? I only found it after I bumped into it and it fell. I had bent down to pick it up and as I was putting it on I noticed something. In the right light, it was silver. A disk.

"Whatevs." Amanda went back to her work. She had found the security system a few minutes earlier and was trying to find out how to erase us.

I booted up my laptop and slid the disk in. I opened the CD player and it had one word on it.

**PASSWORD: **

Under that was a blank box with a blinking cursor. I groaned. Another password. Amanda looked at me.

"Passworded?" I nodded. "Obviously," She muttered before returning to me. "Try the motto."

Of course! The motto! I had found traces of it before and typed it in.

**AURUM EST POTESTAS **

Gold is power. The letters appeared quickly before turning into dots. And then I was in. I clicked on Artemis's file and started listening.

* * *

**1 HOUR LATER**

"Wow." That's all I could managed.

"He kidnapped a," Amanda started. Some time during the "film" she had came over.

"Fairy," I finished dumbstruck. I heard a throat clear behind us and I looked back.

"Hello." Artemis was standing in the open doorway of his study, Butler behind him.

"Hey," Amanda tried weakly and I smiled and waved.

And then the power went out, plunging the room into darkness.

* * *

**A FEW MINUTES BEFORE**

Artemis had came back from wherever he had gone after 3 hours later. The location is so secret even the author herself doesn't know. He hadn't suspected anything was wrong until he was on the staircase and heard the video he had used to get his fairy memories back. He had called Butler and together they quietly headed to the door.

Sitting in at his computer was Christina, watching the video with Amanda over her shoulder watching as well. He decided to wait until the video was over.

"He kidnapped a," Amanda began, clearly shocked.

"Fairy," Christina finished. Artemis cleared his throat and the girls turned around to face him.

"Hello."

"Hey," Amanda tried weakly, while Christina smiled and waved hopefully. And that is when the power went out.

* * *

"Wow. Right out of the movies," Amanda stated. I had yet to regain my voice.

"Do not worry. The generator will come on in three, two, one, zero." I waited. Nothing happened.

"Um, Artemis?" He turned to look at me.

"Yes?" I gulped.

"The generator isn't turning on." He sighed.

"I can see that." Amanda giggled.

"Really, because I can't see a thing!" We all looked at her weirdly. "Get it? Because the power's out?" Artemis shook his head slowly. Amanda sighed. "Whatever." Typical Amanda. I swear, her favorite word is whatever.

"Well Artemis," I continued as if uninterrupted. "I don't think this is normal. Fairies still mad at you?"

"A few, but Holly forgave me, along with most of the fairies when I stopped Opal again. And saved the demons. And brought back the cure to a horrible disease. And stopped Opal from becoming the most powerful being in the universe. And stopped another criminal from taking over the world. And stopped Opal again." This Opal person must have a grudge against him.

"Opal must hate you by now." Amanda noted and Artemis nodded.

"She did, but she's dead now." Amanda smiled.

"Dead enemies are the best enemies." I rolled my eyes.

"Amanda!"

"What did I do _this_ time?"

"'Dead enemies are the best enemies'? Where did that come from?" She shrugged.

"I don't know. My head?" I sighed. She truly was a violent child.

"No more cops shows."

"But, Christina!"

"No buts." Artemis looked at us curiously.

"You two have a strange relationship." I shrugged.

"It's what happens when you've lived with each other for twelve years," Amanda said. I nodded.

"She's way too protective." I sighed.

"You'll thank me someday."

"Well someday is not today!" We sat in silence for a moment.

"Do you know how scared I would be if the computer just flickered to life?" Amanda asked, breaking our weird little moment.

"Very?" I tried.

The computer flickered to life, staticy.

* * *

**The last part was based on a real life experience. We were in the Tower of Terror in Disney World, and right before you get led away to your death... ahem... ride you are in a dusty, old room with a shut off television. My older sister was like : "I would shit myself if that T.V. just came on." Literally, a second later, it flickered to life! LOL! I was laughing hysterically! Right now, I am already caught up with my pre-written version, so updates won't be as often. Now review! You know you want too...**


	11. A Dog?

Amanda's first reaction was to scream bloody murder. My reaction to her reaction was to laugh.

"It's not funny, Chrissy!" She screamed at me when she finally calmed down.

"Oh - it's - very - funny!" I said inbetween laughs, which caused her to stamp her foot in frustration.

"Chrissy!" I laughed even harder, which caused her to grab her hair in frustration. That got my attention.

"Alright, Amanda. You're right. It wasn't funny."

"Thank you, Chrissy." She said, calming down considerably.

"It was hilarious." I started laughing again. Amanda just glared at me, probably thinking of something along the lines of _oh, if _only _looks could kill. _

"Gee, thanks for your consideration." She said sarcastically, before turning back to the computer, which Artemis was staring at.

"Your welcome!" I turned to look at the computer. The static continued for a moment before turning black again.

"That's it?" Amanda seemed annoyed. "I screamed for _that?" _

"Amanda, you didn't scream," I told her. "You screeched bloody murder. They are two very different things." Amanda sighed. I think I was getting on her nerves.

Then the computer glowed to life again, a plain blue screen this time. We all waited.

"Today would be nice." Amanda said after a minute or two of nothing.

"I agree with Anger Issues." I said, causing Amanda tio scream in frustration again. Oh, I love annoying her.

"Would you two stop?" Artemis asked. We stopped. He was probably right. Getting on her nerves could get on the person who is controlling the computer's nerves. We went back to waiting silently.

"Seriously, do something!" Amanda screamed at the computer 5 minutes later. Not only did she have anger issues, but patience problems too.

"Shush, little one." I scolded her and she looked at me strangely. "What?" I inquired, curiously.

"I'm not little." More silent waiting.

"Argh, I can't take it! The suspense is literally killing me!" I yelled a few minutes later. I have a limit.

"Shush, little one." Amanda said.

"Shush, little one."

"Shush, little one."

"Shush, little one."

Our bickering went on for a couple of minutes before the screen went staticy. Amanda opened her mouth to speak, but I clamped my hand over it. Couldn't have her messing it up now. She glared at me before biting my thumb. I let go, holding back a scream. Barely.

"_Thanks!" _I mouthed.

_"Welcome!" _She mouthed back. We had a small glaring contest before the static died down, revealing an empty document.

"Umm... am I the only who finds this incredibly creepy?" Amanda asked as words began to be typed.

"Nope!" I agreed cheerily, turning my attention to the computer, wondering you could have been so mad at Artemis that they went through all of this trouble. _They must be pre-tty mad at him, _I concluded. _Pre-tty mad._

_Hello_

The word appeared on the document, and I stood there, thinking of how to respond. My top choice was _hello, you weirdo. Why are you so mad at my cousin? _

_I can hear you_

I decided it was worth a shot. "Hello, you..." I hesitated. Did I really want to call this person a weirdo? No. I didn't. "Why are you so mad at my cousin?"

"Yeah! Why?" Amanda added, quite angry.

The response came a few minutes later.

_Shush, little one**s. **I want to hear from the smart one. _

"Hey! I'm smart _too _you know," Amanda said, all the more irritated.

"Not really," I said, turning to see Artemis's reaction.

"W-w-why, that is sooo rude," Amanda stuttered, but I ignored her. She wasn't important right now.

_Hellooooo. Today would be nice_.

Nothing in response.

_I know you hear me... uh... see my words! _

I giggled. This person was really stupid.

"And yet, _I'm_ still the stupid one," Amanda muttered and I smiled at her.

"You're not stupid. You're awesome. Didn't you see that? Anyone who does that _clearly _doesn't know what the word stupid means," I assured her. I was surprised with myself. When was the last time I was sisterly? In a good way? _When Mum and Dad were alive, _I concluded. Now I was miserable. _  
_

"You are stupid, yet smart enough to hack into my system." Artemis thought aloud. "A two person team?" I nodded.

"Probably," I said as the response on the computer came.

_I am not stupid. _

"Yes, you are stupid," Amanda said and I nodded.

"Very," I agreed.

_Goodbye. _

The computer went to static again and then it settled down, revealing a, once again, blank document. The lights flickered back to life and the room wasn't in darkness anymore.

"Looks like that backup generator just kicked in," Amanda noted.

"Looks like it," I agreed.

* * *

The rest of the week was dreadfully boring. Artemis confronted us about breaking into his study, which Amanda sort of took care of. She simply brought up fairies. That shut him up for a while before he finally told us about his fairy adventures. I was kind of mad at the beginning but I reasoned it out. _After all, _I had thought, _if he hadn't kidnapped a fairy, we would all be dead thanks to this evil pixie, Opal. _The good thing was that Opal was dead.

Other than that, nothing particularly interesting came up. All there was to do was to think about the computer incident. I did that most of the time. I was never known to be particularly good at solving things, just coming up with ideas of what to do and stuff. I would work on it for a week before I would become painfully bored and start something new.

There was something about that incident that sparked something in my brain. I can't describe it. It was like... like... hmm. It was like discovering something and becoming addicted to it. Like my deep fried ice cream addiction? Yeah, after eating that I never went back to regular ice cream.

* * *

That afternoon, Amanda called us all to the dining room for something. I didn't really care as I was still trying to figure out the incident but she sort of forced me. From the look on Artemis's face, he wasn't too happy about having to come either.

"First off, I am glad you all came," Amanda started and I rolled my eyes. "Now, we all know about the power incident this week." That is what we referred to it as._ The power incident. _Everyone nodded. It was kinda hard to miss.

"Yesss... what about it?" I inquired cautiously. Amanda had a tendency to have insane ideas, sometimes.

"Well, what if someone invaded. What would we do?" She asked, fake gasping.

"Umm... you didn't forget the Butlers did you?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"No, I didn't. What if it was a ton of people? Like a huge amount? The Butlers are good -"

"Thanks," Juliet said and Amanda smiled.

"Your welcome. The Butlers are good but I doubt they could take on that much. They need backup!" She exclaimed.

"Backup?" I asked, interested.

"A guard dog!" The room went silent.

"A dog?" I asked.

"Yup! A dog. Their friendly, but defensive." She looked at the ceiling. "Very defensive. Remember Pudgy?" I did. Pudgy was our neighbor's dog. He always atatcked people who walked by. That thing was ferocious.

"In fact, I already got one!" As if on command, a golden retriever walked in.


End file.
